House Of Madness & Dreams
by Flamestone
Summary: A rebuilding city, a crazy makeshift family, returning sisters, a remarrying mother, a wizard and a coughing...dog? Slice of life(i think) fic with elements of family, romance, and other...stuff.
1. Chapter 1

_Well here is a new story I started. I don't have a very good track record of finishing stuff, but I am pretty determined to finish this(let's see how long it lasts though). Anyhow I will try to finish this story somehow, so I hope you enjoy!_

 _Also before you read the dates I choose was just a random date since the book or the film never clarifies it's own date. This is more of a slice of life fic. I don't think it will be too dramatic_

 _THIS IS A MIX OF BOOK & MOVIE VERSE BUT TAKES PLACE AFTER THE MOVIE. _

_Disclaimers: I don't own Howl's Moving Castle or any of it's characters._

* * *

 **Year 1819, Month of September, Day 14th. Ten Months after the war**.

In the land of Ingary, where such things as seven-league boots and cloaks of invisibility really do exists, it's quite a misfortune to be born the eldest of three. Everyone knows you are the one to fail first, and worst, if you the three set out to seek out your fortunes. Or it is at the least believed so.

Sophie was the eldest of such sisters. Being the eldest of three, she also believed for a long time, that she would be quite the failure. She was sure this was the case when she was turned into an old lady by the witch of the waste. But even before that had happened she was all too aware of her position as the eldest. This had meant that she would sacrifice much for her younger sisters. She didn't mind very much, she had loved her sisters dearly. Although Martha wasn't home every often since Fanny had always taken her along with her (which was quite often since Martha was young). But that did not mean that Sophie loved Martha any less than Lettie or at least she believed so.

However Sophie would be lying if she said that she never felt frustrated about being the eldest. There were times when her anger for her fate burned hotter than even the hottest days of summer. Though she doesn't really believe the curse of being the eldest anymore, she would still at times feel as if she would amount to nothing. Thankfully for the most part Markl and Howl would make sure that she wouldn't feel that way.

"Sophie you're the bestest person I've ever met!" Markl would say. "Even if you are the eldest!"

Howl would often chime in with sweet words of his own, and those always made Sophie blush in deep shades of crimson.

Speaking of Howl, she wasn't quite sure where the man went off too. It had been a year since the war, but half that time Howl wasn't home. It was almost five months since last seeing him. What's more he had only left a small slip of paper telling her that he had things to do. But unfortunately those things were left vague, and that had dreaded her for a while. For all she could know, Howl could be chasing skirts at this very moment. She wouldn't be very surprised if he was. He was quite the ladies man, and she couldn't do much about it.

Sophie let out a long sigh. This certainly wasn't the time to be sitting idly at the shop and be thinking of such thoughts. That was for later, for now she needed to cook something for Markl and Grandma. With that Sophie dusted her dress off and scurried back to the house in a hurry.

* * *

To say that Lettie was depressed would be an understatement. This was lowest point in her life so far. The bakery was bombed in the war, lost contact with her stepmother, have little to no idea of her sister's whereabouts and it's been the longest time since she had a proper meal.

She had heard that Fanny had sold the store to someone when her sister vanished. When she had heard the news, she was extremely devastated, and she didn't show at the baker for quite some time. Grieving the loss of her elder sister. At the time she had comforted herself saying that her sister might have left to seek her fortunes or something of the sort. But that had hardly provided the assurance she needed. Since it was soon after her sister's landing at the veranda that she had disappeared. Meaning the wizard her sister had met on May Day, may have been Horrible Howl. She shivered at the thought. But if the wizard did have something to do with her sister's disappearance, then she would give that damned wizard a piece of her mind.

Lettie grumbled as she eyed the busy reconstruction of Market Chipping. She only returned to this God forsaken place because she had heard rumors that her sister had come back. Unfortunately she wasn't quite sure if they were true or not, because the rumors were all over the place. And she was sure that her sister was not even half as adventurous as she was in the tales she had heard. She wasn't even sure they were her sister, but nonetheless it was the only lead she had.

"Lady? You may be in the way if you stand there too long," Lettie almost yelped when a young man's voice spoke to her.

Lettie noticed that in her daze she had almost stumbled upon a construction site. "Oh dear, I was lost in thought," Lettie replied as she turned to face the man, she almost swooned.

Lettie first noted his midnight black hair. It seemed to be in a casual mess at the moment, but she could definitely imagine them being neat and sleek. He had a nicely arched eyebrows that were thin and narrow, and angular cheekbones sculpted down towards a flinty jaw. His orb round sapphire eyes, had a gleam with delight and the vibrance of youth. But oddly, something in it told her that he was far older than what his true age may be.

The young man smiled. "You don't seemed to be from around here," the young man noted eying her travel outfit.

Lettie shook herself from staring at the man in front her and tried to give a smile of her own, but only ended up with only an awkward grimace. "If anybody seemed out of place, I would say you take the cake. Rather too handsome to be from Market Chipping."

The man chuckled, "you flatter me. Although it is true that I am not from here, Kingsbury in fact."

Lettie nodded in understandment. She was often told that men from Kingsbury were on the handsome side. "And what may a man from the capital be doing all the way out here."

The man frowned, "that… is confidential I believe."

"Oh?"

"You wouldn't want to know. My story will bore you, I'm sure you have a much more interesting tale to tell." The man shook his head playfully. "Then if I may ask, what is fine lady like yourself doing out here. And alone?"

"Ah well, believe it or not Market Chipping is my home. I was away… during the war"

"I see. Then you must feel quite lost with the new roads."

Lettie groaned, she didn't want to admit, but she was in fact quite lost. She didn't recognize half the place.

"If you are trying to get somewhere, I may be of some assistance. May I ask where you may be heading?"

Lettie smiled, "oh my, are you sure, I don't want to take you away from work?"

"Certain."

"Then, if I may impose. I need to get to a small hat shop by Longshore road."

The man squinted in thought, "hat shop? I don't believe that there is a hat shop there..."

"There isn't?"

The man pondered for a moment, "ah! You must be meaning the flower shop."

"Flower shop?"

"Yes a flower shop. It's run by a young lady with silver white hair and a kid I believe," the blackhead man replied. "I'm not quite sure if it's her kid though. She looked a bit too young to have a kid of her own."

Lettie raised an eyebrow. Silver? Kid? Oh dear.

"But men around Chipping don't seem to care much for the child."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see the lady is quite popular around here, men all across the town proposed to her," the man mused. "If this was Kingsbury she would've been avoided like a plague."

Lettie narrowed her eyes, it was quite unusual, for men to chase a lady who has child of her own already. Even without the misfortune of being the eldest of three, Ingary was quite serious about its superstitions. So trying to court an unmarried (a young one no less) lady with a child was to say the least unusual.

This thought made her frown, with so many men chasing after her. Surely someone must have caught her eyes. "Has she... accepted any of them?"

"Oh no, she turns down all of them," the young man rubbed his chin in thought. " Some say that she must be married to a bedridden man."

Lettie frowned, this was starting to sound less and less like her sister. For one her sister did not woo men, much less multiple men.

The young man eyed Lettie, before speaking again. "I did forget to mention, if you hope to purchase the lady's hats. You may some luck for it."

The young lady's eyebrows knitted in confusion, "I believe you told me that it was a flower shop."

"Well it is, but the she seems to have a knack for hats, even I would have been tempted to buy them-of course if I was a young lady. So she does in fact sometimes have them on sale, but they never stay long since they're always sold out rather quickly."

"Oh?"

"It's likely because of the rumor going around."

"Rumors?"

"They say that whoever buys a hat from her succeeds in their love or something. At least that's what the ladies here believe," the man smiled awkwardly. "Not sure if I can believe it though."

Lettie furrowed her eyebrows, she had heard this one before too. It was before her sister disappeared to God knows where. The hat shop was famous for its rumors of matchmaking hats. Since she worked at a bakery (a famous one at that), she had met varying types of people and rumors. In fact she had heard rumors of matchmaking hats the most.

Lettie smiled at the thought. The flower shop lady may just be her sister. This was the first time in awhile that a rumor gave her assurance rather than insecurities. "Well if we are to go to the shop than, I wish to get there soon. But I would need to know the name of the gentleman who offered me help."

"Ben. Ben Sullivan," the man said with a grin. "May I have the privilege of knowing yours as well?"

"Lettie Hatter"

* * *

 _What do you think? Also did everyone catch how the first paragraph of was like the book?_

 _Good? Bad? Meh?_

 _Well R &R! Also please help with spelling & grammar! _

_Flamestone_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimers: I don't own Howl's Moving Castle or any of it's characters._

* * *

Sophie sat back down by the counter of the shop with a smile. During their meal, they had gotten a letter by Howl. At first she feared that Howl was going to say that he was going to be later than he had thought, but thankfully he had said that he was returning home in a week or at least he believed he would. Although he wasn't sure, Sophie was certainly glad because it was certainly better than no news. She was still quite angry with him leaving the way he did. But that was for later when he came back. For now she would remain giddy. For now she would comfort herself with the news of reunion. A lover's reunion.

Sophie blushed slightly, she still wasn't used calling Howl her lover. Lover was a foreign term for her. She didn't believe-dared to believe that she would ever find a lover. She always believed that once she was of age Honey would find someone eligible for her. Someone to help their family and back then she didn't mind very much. She wanted to be helpful to the Stepmother who had raised her. But now she was glad that wasn't the case since she was undeniably happy by Howl's side.

Though she wasn't quite sure what Howl had seen in her. Sophie Hatte had always known(or believed) that she was rather plain. She was certain that Howl could get any lady he wished, but he had not and chose to stay with her. And she was a little proud of that. But that did not help her from thinking he would run off to another lady by next morning. Howl however would have had none of that, repeatedly saying that he was solely hers.

"I am only yours, dear love," Howl had said to her. "I don't know if this heart of mine can live without your constant love, Sophie." Then he would nuzzle his face in the crook of her neck.

The memory made Sophie smile. She had to admit, she was in much need of Howl's embrace. Although she would never say it out loud, but she ached Howl's touch. It has been far too long since she had last had any contact with Howl. Her only source of comfort was that, soon this longing would be over and Howl would be back home and into her arms. She didn't know how but Howl had somehow reduced her from a serious dutiful lady into a love struck fool like any other. But there was no way in anyway would she ever let Howl know that. She would never see the end of his prideful gleam.

She let out a satisfied sigh and turned towards the window in a daze. So when the door opened she was far too lost in her own world that to notice it.

* * *

Lettie opened the door and the bell rang with a chime to announce her entrance in the store. The lady at the counter however did not seem to acknowledge her entrance. So Lettie took the chance to access the lady in front of her. The lady certainly looked like her sister, but as the man had said she had silver hair. Perhaps it was a dye?

Lettie frowned, the sister she remembered didn't care too much about her appearance. So dyeing her hair would be totally out her character. Even so she quickly swallowed her doubts and croaked, "Sophie? Is that you Sophie?"

The silver head at the counter snapped her head towards her. The silver head eyed the lady before recognition dawned unto her. "Lettie? What are-"

Lettie didn't let her finish and jumped. "Sophie! I missed you so much!"

Sophie stood dumbfounded in her sister's embrace, confused and speechless by the turn of events. But the wetness on her shoulders quickly shook her from her trance and turned to the younger lady buried in her arms.

"Where were you all this time?"

"Are you...crying?" Sophie worried.

As if encouraged by her sister's words Lettie quickly broke down and sobbed into her sister's shoulders.

"Shh, it's alright my dear, you don't have to cry. You're a grown lady aren't you," Sophie soothed as a tear of her own broke free and rolled down her cheeks.

Lettie nodded the best she could, but only ended up with a stiff head shake.

"Shh Shh, Come on let's get you inside the house," Sophie said as she pulled her sister out the embrace and guided her sister to the house.

It wasn't until much later when Lettie's sob started to subside. And it was much much later until she had calmed down. This wasn't quite how she had imagined her reunion to be. It was supposed to be...joyful. Less of her crying…

"Have you calmed down now?" Sophie asked softly.

Lettie tried to reply but her voice failed her and only a small whimper escaped her mouth.

"Would you like some warm milk Lettie?"

Lettie nodded.

"Markl, could you get me some milk," Sophie called as she got up.

Markl excitedly shook his head, then jumped out of his chair and went out in a hurry.

Lettie eyed the kid running out and cleared her throat before speaking. "Is the...kid yours?"

Sophie smiled. "No he's an orphan, I'm just taking care of him," Sophie replied as she rummaged through the kitchen. "Now where did I put that pot...? Ah there it is!"

"How about the grandma? Who's she?" Lettie turned towards the old lady by the couch.

"Well, she is a little hard to explain. But she also has nowhere to go, so we keep her here."

Lettie had wanted to ask further about it, but the boy had come running back with a jug of milk in his hand. Sophie gratefully took it from Markl and made her way towards the fire.

"Calcifer, Can I use your fire again?" Sophie asked kindly. Lettie for a second thought that her sister was losing her marbles talking to the fire, but oddly enough the fire replied.

"Blugh, whatever you're going to use me anyway," Calcifer replied.

"Thank you Calcifer. Try not to boil the milk please."

Lettie almost gaped. "Did that fire talk?"

"I'm not just a fire! I'm a fire demon!" The fire roared.

"Now don't try scare my sister, and you'll ruin the milk" Sophie scolded.

Calcifer grumbled, "I was just having some fun."

Lettie looked on in disbelief. She had already knew of fire demons beforehand, but she always thought that they were only from myths. No one back at the bakery would believe her if she got the chance to speak to them.

Once Lettie shook herself out of her shock, she turned back look at her sister again, who was humming happily. Which was odd since she had never seen Sophie hum before. She would've always described her sister as a somber and grey figure. But the person seemed much brighter and colourful. "Sophie?"

"Hmm?"

"You seem brighter...happier."

"Do I?" Sophie replied.

"I was sure that you would've been duly working on your hats again."

Sophie had turned to face her to give her a reply but much to the chagrin of Sophie it was here that Markl decided to join the conversation. "It's because she's in love!"

Sophie blushed crimson.

"Oh?"

"Yes! It's because she is in love with-"

"Markl!" Sophie interrupted.

Markl opened his mouth to say more but Sophie's glare had told him otherwise. The last time he encountered that look and choose not to listen, he had ended up regretting it immensely.

"What's there to hide?" Calcifer chimed.

"I'm not hiding it! I'm just embarrassed to tell her right now." Sophie said clearly distressed.

Lettie smirked as she look at her embarrassed sister. She couldn't remember the last time her sister looked so lively. "Well who is this lucky man?"

"I'll tell you later." Sophie replied as she poured the milk into the cup.

"Where can I see this man?" Lettie pressed.

"He's...not here right now...I'll let you know everything later" Sophie answered dejectedly, but quickly shook it off. "Well enough about me what were you doing all this time?"

With that Lettie snorted.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimers: I don't own Howl's Moving Castle or any of it's characters._

* * *

It was official Howl Jenkins Pendragon was in a foul mood. He was hungry, wet and uncharacteristically filthy. He almost regretted taking this god forsaken trip. _Almost_ , but he was sure that in due time it would all be worth it. He would make it damn worth it even if it was the last thing he did.

Howl took glance at the shining item in his hand. With that, his foul mood was replaced with a small smile. This little thing made him work the hardest in his life. He was sure that he didn't put this much effort into avoiding the King or the Witch of the Waste, and boy did he try hard then. But this was different, this was… _far more special_. He couldn't wait to show Sophie.

Howl's smile almost faltered at the thought. He was sure Sophie was unfathomably angry with him. He had originally said two month in his note…he was now three months late. He was sure that he would face the wrath of the cleaning lady, and boy was she scary when she was angry. Although it wasn't often that she became angry, but he was certain that she would be now. Howl shivered. But either way he needed to get home, whether it housed a furious cleaning lady or not.

* * *

Lettie for the most part had a fine life after leaving market chipping. Since she worked at the Caesri Bakery (which was apparently famous), she had an easy time finding work at the next town. A modest inn with a bar. Despite some drunken fights and flirty men, it was good work and Lettie had no troubles with it. But she didn't enjoy it very much. Without anybody that she knew and no family around, she soon found herself very lonely in the large crowd of people. So once she heard the rumors of her sister back in market chipping, she jumped at the chance to get to her.

"It must've been hard."

Lettie blinked.

"I mean, it must've been hard getting here from Craven by foot," Sophie rephrased.

"Ah, well it certainly was a long trek, but I managed," Lettie remembered the time where she was almost eaten by a pack of wild dogs, but her sister didn't need to know that.

"I guess, you being here means you had managed," Sophie smiled.

Lettie nodded as she tried to drink the empty cup of milk.

"Ah! You must be famished," Sophie quickly stood and made her way to the kitchen. "We should have leftovers from lunch, would you like some?"

"Oh god yes."

* * *

Sophie watched her sister gulf down the food in an alarming rate. She was quite used to seeing rather _messy_ eating. But she would never have thought that her sister would be eating her food like that. Growing up Lettie had always been rather clean and very much a lady. She had always been the one chastising the young Martha to eat like a lady. But that very Lettie was eating like… well like Markl. She couldn't blame her though. She must have been starving while trying to get here.

Speaking of Markl, he and Grandma was rather quiet the whole time. Sophie found him sitting by the couch dozing. She would need to tuck him into his bed for his nap soon. At first she thought that Markl was a little old for naps, but Howl said that it was perfectly normal for practicing magician to take naps. Since magic took a lot out of a person. Sophie didn't complain, she couldn't turn down the chance to baby Markl. Sophie had to say, Markl was terribly cute. Which made her turn towards her sister again.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Sophie asked as she continued to watch her sister at the table.

"Well… I was hoping I could stay with you for a while," Lettie managed to say between mouth fulls.

"Of course!" Sophie clasped her hand in joy. "I was worried that you would be leaving. After only seeing me."

Lettie finished up her plate before replying, "Well then I'll be imposing for a long long time."

"Will you?"

"Yup, as long as the other… tenants don't mind."

"Family, call them family. And I'm sure they won't mind. Right Markl?"

The boy's drooping eyes snapped open and turned towards Sophie in a daze. "Wuh?"

"Alright let's get you to bed," Sophie gave a small laugh and informed Lettie that she will be back.

Lettie nodded and watched the little boy get carried off by her sister. Lettie let out a small giggle at the cuteness. Sophie seemed to fit in perfectly here. She seemed far happier than Lettie ever saw her back at home. This saddened Lettie quite a bit, seeing her sister happier somewhere away from her family made her think that maybe she wasn't a good enough. That Fanny, Martha and herself weren't a real family to Sophie, and that her sister had not really loved them. That she was only doing her duties as the eldest. She knew that wasn't true, she knew better than anyone else that her sister went great lengths for her family. But she couldn't help but be insecure.

Lettie sighed. She herself at one point endorsed Sophie to break off from her family and find happiness. Seeing it now left a tinge of sadness in her.

"Sophie loves her family very much, she missed you dearly."

Lettie quickly turned, and caught the eyes of the old lady. She gulped as she got caught in the haunting blue eyes of the grandma.

"I'm sure you know very well," the lady mused.

Lettie nodded softly and thought for a while before replying, "I do. She just seems, so much more happier here, than she did back home."

The old lady gave a knowing smile, "that girl was home sick for quite some time. Saying how much she missed her sisters every night."

"Ugh, that's putting it mildly," the fire-or Calcifer as Lettie learned spoke in distaste. "I had try so very hard to make sure she didn't cry on me."

Lettie let a small smile form on her lips, feeling a little reassured.

"It took a great deal of comforting from Markl and..." The lady started, but trailed off.

Lettie waited for the old lady to finish her sentence, but she only remained silent and lost in thought. She thought about asking about what she had tried to say, but oddly she could not. Maybe it was the guilt that she might've been trying to get information behind her sister's back. So in the end she resorted asking a different question. "May I have your name?"

The lady at the couch shook her head. "Sophie had asked for my name before. I believe I had a name in the past, but it has been long since anyone had called me by it." The lady said dejectedly. "I do not remember it anymore..."

Lettie felt a pang in her chest, "I'm sorry, I did not know that was the case."

The ladies face softened, "you sisters are so alike, she had said the same."

"What may I call you then?"

"Grandma, or grandmother is fine, though I once had an alias," grandma said playfully.

"Oh? And what may that be?"

"I'm not sure you would like to know that," the talking fire had an odd smile that Lettie didn't know what to call.

Lettie scrunched her eyebrows. "Why would that be?"

Calcifer didn't say anymore and only turned to the pile of wood by his side and took large bite out of it.

"If you really like to know," the older lady chuckled before saying: "The witch of the waste."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

With that Sophie came down the stairs to the sound of a falling chair and a laughing witch.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the late update, but here's another chapter._

 _Disclaimers: I don't own Howl's Moving Castle or any of it's characters._

* * *

Year 1919, Month of September, Day 16th.

* * *

Ben Sullivan was fuming, he was utterly frustrated. He wasn't known for his outburst, but he certainly was about to be. He never liked this job to begin with but now he was starting to despise it.

But fussing over it wasn't going to do him no good. Whether he liked it or not, it was still his job. Still he couldn't help but feel guilty. Keeping an eye on Howl and the Witch of the Waste was one thing, since they were a liability. But wanting him to court Lettie just to get a closer watch on them, was not his style.

"Do you understand?" a voice spoke through an orb.

Ben sighed at the figure in the orb. "Of course, mother."

"I told you to call me madam on you jobs."

Ben ignored her comment. "Why me?"

The figure rolled her eyes, "if that good for nothing dog of yours was doing his work, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"It's not just a dog. He has a name."

"Yes, yes of course dear. But make sure you don't fail me, you have a reputation to uphold."

"Duly noted."

"Don't sass with me. There won't be another chance like this. So do not disappoint me." With that the orb went dark.

Ben groaned. He was never the type that courted ladies on a whim. He never attempted to court anyone unless he was serious with the lady.

The young man rubbed his forehead in defeat. He wasn't even sure how his mother knew about Lettie, much less know the fact that she was Sophie's sister. But that was besides the point, because he most definitely wasn't the type man to play around with a ladies heart. To be completely honest, he was actually quite awkward with the fairer sex. Though he considered himself to be a gentlemen, that was only as far as manners went. Winning a ladies heart wasn't his forte. That wasn't his job, now that was Horrible Howl's job. His job was supposed to be just a magician at the palace that would, with enough luck succeed his mother as the Royal Wizard. But Heen just had to 'failed' to report back.

Which had brought him to another point. Where the hell was that accursed Howl. He couldn't get a glimpse of the man during his stay. Maybe his mother was right. Maybe he had to get closer to Lettie first. Ben let out a frustrated grumble as he eyed the store.

* * *

It took quite some time before Lettie shook herself from the initial shook. And then it took even longer until it she finally accepted that the grandma in front wouldn't eat her alive. But it was only for Sophie that she accepted that fact. Her sister was very adamant about the grandma's goodness. She didn't know how Sophie had even got to know the old Witch, but she was going to bet that the grandma had something very much to do with her sister's disappearance.

Lettie scrunched her eyebrows at the thought. First it was a wizard that may well have been Horrible Howl and now the Witch Of Waste. It certainly would seem her sister was some sort magnet for these types of people.

"Lettie!" A little boy shouted.

Lettie turned towards the boy sitting across from her. She smiled at the boy. "Yes Markl?"

"Grandma cheated!"

Lettie raised an eyebrow and looked at the sprawled cards on table. "Grandma? Did you?"

"Hmph," the grandma turned away. "Nonsense."

"She did, and I know it!" Markl cried distressfully.

Lettie frowned. "Grandma, are you sure you didn't?"

Grandma scoffed.

"She cheated for sure! She changed the card with magic for sure!"

"Markl!"

Everyone's gaze turned towards the figure at the door. Sophie stood crossed armed with a rather displeased frown dressing her often mellow. "What did I say about accusing people."

"I know for sure! She changed her card for sure!"

"And how would you know that?"

"Well I..."

Sophie shifted and leaned forward towards the boy. "You?"

Markl fidgeted, "cause I…I cheated too"

"Well then, you should apologize to her for that," Sophie huffed.

Grandma snorted.

Sophie sharply turned around and faced the older lady. "You too Grandma."

It wasn't long before they had apologised and had went on their own merry way. Lettie however lingered. She had viewed the whole spectacle with utmost interest. For one the boy was proving to be more deceptive than she had originally assessed. _And_ two Sophie seemed _much_ older than she appeared.

Lettie always knew that her sister was mature beyond her years, but this was not just in maturity. She would often seem old, much older like her mother, or maybe even her grandmother. Lettie would often find her sister in a rocking chair massaging her arms and legs after she finished her chores. Or find her on the bed looking older with wrinkles adorning her features previous young features.

And she was increasingly suspicious that this was due to her "adventures". She hoped her sister would tell her sometime soon. Whatever the cause. However her thoughts were cut shorts when her sister had found her fixed at the table.

"Lettie? Are you fine?"

Lettie looked up and gave Sophie a soft smile. "Yes, I'm fine."

* * *

Howl shifted uncomfortably on his bed as the boat shock from the storm. He was so glad that he had finally got onto a ship to port haven, which would've led him straight home. But if there was anything he learned while trying get his blasted goal finished, it was that nothing was ever easy for him. A bloody storm had to whip itself into shape. It seemed that the Gods had personally tasked themselves to make his life miserable.

The only reason the God forsaken ship did not topple over was because of his constant magic saving the it. But that had made him inexplicably exhausted. Fortunately the worst of the storm seemed to have passed. Unfortunately that was about it. The storm was still raging on and in the worst case scenario he would end up in a completely different port by the time the ship reached was something he was not very fond of. But he could feel his strength waning and his eyes drooping. It wouldn't be long til collapsed. He just hoped he could stay up for long as possible.


End file.
